The devil's cherry
by Miahhh
Summary: E se o que tivesse acontecido no episódio "Devil's cherry" quando Jane estava sob efeito do chá, fosse real? E se Charlotte estivesse viva todo esse tempo? E se Teresa e o time soubessem disso mas esconderam esse segredo? O que Patrick iria fazer? - Contém spoilers.
1. How can I know what I know will help you

**Oii gente, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic do the mentalist... Eu sei eu sei, eu deveria terminar todas antes de escrever outras, mas eu não me aguento lol... Bom, espero que curtam esse, é sobre a linda da Charlotte e tem spoilers... Ah, como o epi onde Charlotte aparece acontece antes de Lorelei bem... vcs sabem, bater as botas, ela vai estar viva ai... *-* Deixem reviews :)**

* * *

**POV PATRICK JANE **

Era pra ser mais um fim de dia comum na CBI: Rigsby brincava com Grace, Cho lia alguma coisa, Teresa andava de um lado para o outro, verificando alguns papeis, eu tomava o meu chá, sentado no meu sofá... Mas não, não era mais uma noite qualquer. Algo estava diferente, estranho.

Bertram e a FBI gostariam de conversar com o time, após o fim do expediente. Quando digo o time, me refiro a todos menos a mim. Sim, eu fui proibido de participar da conversa.

Deduzi que era algo sobre Lorelei Martins, que foi presa há poucos dias e teve o caso que era nosso, passado para a FBI, com acusação de que eu não era confiável suficiente para ficar com Lorelei, só por que tivemos uma maldita noite de amor. Uma noite de amor que não me significou nada.

Poderia ser isso, tudo indicava que o motivo da conversa seria este. Mas não, algo estava estranho demais para ser isso.

Lisbon e o time agiam diferentes comigo e entre eles mesmos, como a cada palavra dita, outra pessoa lhe dava um olhar censurador, como se algo de proibido pudesse ser exposto e isso os preocupasse. Era o que eu sentia, e me incomodava. Tanto e tanto, que eu precisei tirar isso a limpo com, claro, Teresa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, sem desviar o olhar da montanha de papeis que revisava.

-O que está acontecendo? – Fui direto ao ponto, me sentando na sua frente.

-Como assim? Não tem nada acontecendo.

_Lisbon não consegue fingir... Eu já disse isso?_

-Tem sim, e obvio não querem me contar.

-Ah, está se referindo a reunião particular com Bertram e companhia? – Deduziu corretamente – Eu não sei do que se trata, mas obviamente se você não foi chamado para comparecer, significa que não deve saber até segundas ordens.

-Você sabe o que é – Respondi. Não só ela como todo o time sabia.

Ela me encarou levemente irritada. Passou uma das mãos no cabelo e prosseguiu:

-Se eu não te contei, é por que você não deve saber.

-Meh, então assume que está me escondendo algo?

-Não assumi nada, só comentei. Agora, volte para o seu trabalho – Ela ordenou, visivelmente irritada – Você tem muito que fazer.

-Acabamos de fechar um caso, Teresa. Não há mais o que fazer.

Lisbon me encarou contrariada.

-Ah não? Então vá fazer qualquer coisa, e me deixe em paz – Disse, áspera e ríspida como sempre que eu a confronto.

-Não, algo está acontecendo e eu preciso saber.

-Já disse que não posso te contar.

-Por que não? Pensei que fossemos parceiros...

Ela corou com as palavras. Acho que levou isso para um outro sentido.

-Somos parceiros – Respondeu baixinho, tentando disfarçar o quão envergonhada estava – Mas, você também não havia me contado sobre o seu plano de sumir por seis meses, tentando pegar Red John... –Revelou, um pouco zangada – Também não preciso ser totalmente sincera com você, mesmo sendo sua parceira.

Teresa ainda guardava magoas sobre o meu desastroso plano para pegar o serial killer. Mesmo eu tentando argumentar, dizendo que não daria certo se ela soubesse que tudo era uma farsa, ela sempre respondia que éramos parceiros e eu não confiei nela.

-Era diferente, eu não menti, apenas não contei tudo para você.

-Estou fazendo a mesma coisa, Jane. Não estou lhe contando tudo.

-Eu não entendo o por que, o que vocês estão escondendo de mim? É algo sobre o Red John? Lorelei? O que é afinal?

Ela deu um leve suspiro.

-Jane, por favor, colabore comigo. Eu não posso contar, nem que eu quisesse... Desculpe-me.

-Lisbon, vo...

Antes que eu pudesse questiona-la mais, Rigsby abriu a porta, anunciando com certa presa, um recado de Bertram:

-Chefe, Bertram mandou avisar que estão todos te esperando na sala dele.

-Tudo bem, diga que já estou indo.

-Certo.

Rigsby fechou a porta com cuidado e Teresa se levantou, colocando seu casaco de couro marrom.

-Vá para casa, Jane. É o melhor que se pode fazer.

Eu me levantei em seguida, contrariado e revoltado. Algo está acontecendo, e eu preciso saber o que.

-Tudo bem... Até amanhã, Lisbon.

-Até.

Fui para o meu sótão com a cabeça lotada de pensamentos negativos sobre isso. Logo já imaginei o pior: Lorelei estava morta ou foragida e eu não conseguiria ter outra chance de questiona-la sobre Red John. Ou talvez ela tivesse contado algo novo e revelador, e eu obviamente não poderia ficar sabendo. Talvez o assunto não fosse nem Lorelei Martins. Talvez fosse apenas mais uma reunião chata com os agentes.

Mas por que eu não fui chamado?

Ou melhor, por que todos eles foram chamados?

Eu não hesitaria em descobrir.

* * *

**_Gente, o proximo cap vai começar como se fosse o episódio Devil's cherry, vou mudar apenas algumas coisinhas... Espero que gostem._ **


	2. More bodies, more death

Era logo cedo quando recebi um telefonema de Teresa, para comparecer a outra cena de crime em São Francisco, Califórnia. Tomei um banho quente e sai logo depois. Era uma longa viagem até a cidade, e eu precisava falar com Lisbon sobre a reunião do dia anterior.

Em São Francisco, o tempo estava mais agradável do que em Sacramento. O céu estava azul, sem nuvens para atrapalhar, e um vento gostoso não deixava o tempo muito abafado. Estava perfeito.

Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito na rua, próximo de uma viatura local. A casa, branca e com várias arvores fazendo uma sombra fresca estava lotada de curiosos que tentavam ferir o bloqueio policial. Nada de anormal até agora.

Logo que entrei na sala branca, cheia de moveis caros e trabalhados, pude ver o corpo jogado sobre o sofá e respingos que cobriam a parede e chão. Cho e Rigsby observavam o cadáver junto de outros legistas.

-Hey Jane – Cho cumprimentou-me.

Parei perto ao sofá e analisei o homem morto.

-Identificamos a vitima, Victor Meldenson, 62 anos, era lapidador de diamantes – Rigsby disse, colocando as mãos na cintura – Tinha uma loja de diamantes em São Francisco.

-É como sempre, mais corpos, mais mortos...

-Nem sempre, esse foi morto com uma serra elétrica rotativa – Rigsby respondeu.

Olhei com um pouco de nojo para o cadáver. Estava com sono, fome e totalmente distraído.

-Com licença – A voz da legista me despertou – O seu pé – Ela disse apontando para uma poça de sangue, cujo eu estava há alguns centímetros de pisar – Seja cuidadoso – Me alertou.

-Desculpe – Respondi me retirando da sala. Precisava de uma xícara quente de chá, ou não aguentaria aquele monotomo dia.

Atravessei a moderna residência, indo em direção à cozinha, que não deveria ser longe dali. Passei por um lindo quintal dos fundos, com algumas cadeiras e um bem cuidado jardim.

Já na cozinha, peguei o bule que se encontrava sobre o balcão e o enchi de água, o esquentando no fogão em um fogo médio.

Na parte de fora, vi Lisbon com uma senhora de vestido floral e blusa azul. Nada combinava nela.

Parei ao lado de Lisbon, que me cumprimentou com um bom humor diferente do da noite anterior.

-Oi Patrick, essa é Betty Fulford, ela é a vizinha.

Apertei as mãos da senhora.

-Patrick Jane – Apresentei-me.

-Viktor falou sobre alguém que queria machuca-lo? – Teresa continuou com o interrogatório.

-Não... Mas ontem quando eu estava indo dormir, eu o ouvi discutindo em casa com um homem – Revelou cabisbaixa.

-Sobre o que conversavam?

-Flores.

-Sério? – Teresa perguntou surpresa.

-Para ser exata, era sobre orquídeas azuis. Eles estavam gritando – Afirmou – Viktor nunca grita.

-E você estava no seu quarto? – Perguntei.

-Isso mesmo, isso mesmo. A janela estava aberta.

-Conseguiu ver o outro homem?

-Tentei, mas não consegui ver dentro da cozinha, era onde estavam discutindo...

Antes que a senhora pudesse responder, o bule apitou, chamando a atenção de Lisbon.

-Que barulho é esse?

-Não faço ideia, mas vou investigar.

Vi Teresa dar um sorrisinho de canto de boca, enquanto eu voltava para o meu amado e tão necessitado chá.

Desliguei o fogo e mexi dentro do armário, onde retirei uma xícara azul e branca. Revirei os outros armários procurando algum chá, mas não encontrei nada.

Foi quando olhando para a pia, encontrei um pouco de chá em um recipiente. Sem pestanejar, joguei um pouco de água quente sobre ele e deliciei-me com o doce sabor da bebida.

Caminhei até a janela com a xícara em mãos. Estava admirando as flores do lado de fora da casa, quando uma linda borboleta laranja e preta pousou rapidamente em uma delas, e logo saiu voando até uma janela próxima. Era tão bonita.

De repente, um barulho alto atrás de mim, me assustou:

Uma panela havia caído no chão. Assim, do nada.

Olhei em volta e não constatei ninguém que poderia tê-la derrubado sem querer. Era apenas eu e meu chá quente naquela grande e moderna cozinha.

Então, como aquela panela havia caído no chão?

Olhei em volta e subitamente vi um rabinho fofo e peludinho, de baixo da bancada.

Quando me aproximei do animal que eu acreditava ser um coelho, este, assustado com a minha presença, pulou quase que na minha direção, me fazendo assustar e sem querer, quebrar a xícara de chá.

-Droga – Murmurei quando vi o estrago que fiz no chão.

-Está tudo bem ai? – Cho perguntou preocupado.

-Está tudo bem – Me aproximei o animalzinho frágil, que como eu pensei era mesmo um coelho e prossegui, dizendo em voz alta –Está tudo sossegado... – O coelho parou perto da porta e fitou-me com seus olhos negros – Como você conseguiu derrubar essa panela, hein pequeno coelhinho?

Claro que o coelho não iria responder, mas mesmo assim esperei dele algum som, como se mostrasse que estava me entendendo.

-Como você é fofo... – Comentei, indo vagarosamente em sua direção e o capturando. Seus pelos eram macios e branquinhos como um floco de neve, e ele cheirava a ração. Como ele havia parado naquela cozinha? Não sei. Mas estava louco para descobrir.

Voltei para a sala onde o crime ocorrerá e vi Cho conversando com a empregada do local. Com o coelho firme nas minhas mãos, me juntei aos dois e comecei a prestar atenção na conversa.

-Que horário a senhora chegou? – Cho perguntou.

-No mesmo horário de todas as segundas, oito e meia –Declarou, com um forte sotaque espanhol – Eu venho do ponto de ônibus.

-Tem a chave da casa?

-Não, o senhor Mendelssohn abre a porta para mim... Mas essa manhã, ele não abriu então olhei pela janela...

Cho e a moça não pareciam ligar para mim, muito menos para o meu novo amigo.

-Você fez a coisa certa – Disse, acariciando o animal.

Cho olhou para o coelho um pouco admirado e surpreso.

-Onde você arrumou esse coelho?

-Esse amiguinho me deu um baita susto na cozinha – Contei sorrindo – Estava tentando pular em uma das panelas.

-Estranho... – A moça comentou – O senhor Mendelsohn não podia ter animais, ele era alérgico a pelos.

-Espera ai... – Cho deu mais uma olhada de perto para o animalzinho – Eu conheço esse coelho – Afirmou.

-Conhece? Então quem é o dono?

-Fique aqui, Patrick, vou chamar a Lisbon – Ordenou, indo atrás dela.

A urgência que o agente saiu me assustou. Eu sabia que algo estava errado e agora mais do que nunca, eu tinha que descobrir quem era o dono daquele amável bichinho.

Foi então que o "amável bichinho" resolveu não ser tão amável assim e pulou dos meus braços, pulando para o lado de fora da casa.

Ignorando totalmente as ordens dadas, fui atrás dele.

-Coelhinho, coelhinho, onde está o coelhinho?

Ultrapassei a faixa amarela e andei entre a multidão curiosa, procurando para todos os lados, onde que aquele pequeno coelho estava.

-Alguém viu um coelho por ai?

A resposta foi não. Ninguém o virá.

Continuei a busca, até finalmente vê-lo, subindo alguns degraus de uma escada de pedra.

-Volte aqui, pequeno fujão.

No final da escada, havia uma bela e rústica casa de madeira, com um lindo telhado marrom claro. Parecia ter características europeias.

Claro que entrei na residência. Era um grande lugar com várias plantas e flores e logo no final, uma portinha de madeira com flores desenhadas. Parecia ser um lugar tirado de um sonho, de tão perfeito que era.

Seguindo os meus instintos, abri a portinha e encontrei um grande jardim, com um lindo banco de madeira bem no meio. Simplesmente incrível.

E para completar, o pequeno fujão, - nome que eu havia dado para essa criaturinha – estava bem ali, comendo algumas folhas.

-Olá amigo – Eu o peguei no colo novamente, acariciando seus pelos – Aqui está você, fujãozinho.

Então, vindo de outra porta, uma linda garota de aproximadamente dezesseis anos, com lindos cabelos loiros e compridos, usando uma blusa xadrez e um shorts jeans e segurando uma pequena caixa de transporte para animais, disse, com sua linda e doce voz:

-Graças a Deus você o achou. Estava feito uma louca atrás dele.

-Acredito que isso pertença a você.

-Sim, é a terceira vez que ele escapa – Ela tirou cuidadosamente o coelho das minhas mãos – Ela come metal como um rato de orelhas caídas.

Eu dei uma risadinha. A garota tinha um bom senso de humor.

-Obrigada por encontra-lo – Ela prosseguiu – Vou comprar uma caixa de transporte mais forte para ele não escapar mais.

-Tudo bem, é um prazer – Respondi, enquanto assistia a loira colocar o coelho dentro da caixa e certificar que estava trancada.

-Você demorou demais para me encontrar.

-Meh, estava me esperando?- Perguntei confuso, realmente confuso.

Ela sentou no banco de madeira e prosseguiu:

-Claro que sim, estive esperando por muito tempo... Posso até dizer que havia perdido as esperanças que o nosso encontro fosse acontecer, mas olhe só, você está aqui.

-Sabe algo sobre o assassinato?

-É, pobre senhor Meldensohn... –Disse cabisbaixa.

-Sabe de algo que possa ajudar?

-Você me diz.

-Como vou saber o que você sabe?

-Como vou saber se o que eu sei te ajudará?

Ela cruzou os braços e passou a fitar-me com um ar de superioridade. Reparei que ela tinha olhos azuis, tão azuis quanto os meus.

-Você está me testando. Por quê?Você não tem problemas com pessoas de autoridade, sabe que é a pessoa mais inteligente na maioria dos lugares... Qual é o seu nome?

A garota sorriu.

-Sou obrigada a dizer?

-Bem, sou apenas um consultor, não posso fazer nada.

-Então não direi.

-Certo, faça do seu jeito.

Cansado de a menina usar os mesmos truques que eu uso, virei de costas e fui andando de volta para a casa onde ocorrerá o assassinato.

-Onde está indo?

-Você está apenas brincando comigo, não tem nada para oferecer.

-Pare – Ela ordenou, quase gritando.

Fiz o que foi pedido. A garota, um pouco brava, andou até mim e disse:

-Quem está controlando quem? Acha que pode me manipular com psicologia reversa?

-Parece estar funcionando.

-Mas não está – Ela fez um biquinho fofo e prosseguiu – Bem, vou ajuda-lo. Mas, não por causa da sua tentativa tola de mexer com o meu ego, mas sim porque estou entediada. Não tem nada acontecendo no meu mundo.

-E que mundo é esse?

-Ah, vamos – Ela pegou a gaiolinha do coelho e saiu dali, tentando fugir das minhas perguntas.


End file.
